


Between Kurt's Legs

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy Kurt, Crying, Daddy Kink, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is at a party without his boyfriend Blaine. Having too much to drink, Kurt ends up sleeping it off in one of the bedrooms where Sebastian finds him and slips down Kurt's pants to see if the rumors are true. Discovering that Kurt really does have a pussy, Sebastian later ambushes Kurt, bringing Dave Karofsky and Jesse St James along for the ride so they can rape and abuse Kurt and take his virginity. But the nights events can't be easily forgotten for Kurt, especially since Sebastian didn't wear a condom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Kurt's Legs

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy romantic story. This is a story about Kurt being raped. If you don't like to read that type of thing, I fully understand, don't blame you at all, please click away. If it is of interest to you, then please read on.

Parties and alcohol were not a good combination for Kurt Hummel. He’d always feel awkward and out of place and end up alone in a dark corner. Tonight was no exception. The girls had insisted that he attend the party. Then almost as soon as they were over the threshold they were all off dancing with other boys; straight boys. Or in the case of Brittany and Santana they were dancing with one another. That left Kurt alone.

Sam had offered him a dance but Kurt had declined. Being such a good friend of Kurt and Blaine’s, Sam was already a victim of gay rumours. Kurt didn’t want to fuel them any further by dancing with the blonde.

He would have been dancing with Blaine but his boyfriend had yet to recover from surgery after Sebastian Smythe had put him in hospital. 

Standing alone in his selected corner, Kurt nibbled at a few snacks and drank a can of beer. Then he drank a bottle of beer; then another bottle, and another, and another. Then a glass of he didn’t even know what and it didn’t taste that nice but he kept drinking anyway.

He drank too much. He staggered through the room of moving bodies before falling into a strong pair of arms.

“You really need to learn how to handle your alcohol, dude,” Puck told him as he helped steady the other boy on his feet. “C’mon, I’ll help you upstairs and you can sleep it off.”

Kurt slurred something unintelligible in response as the mohawked teen practically carried him upstairs. They entered a dark room and Puck carefully helped Kurt over to the bed. As Kurt slumped on the mattress, Puck bent down to remove the boy’s shoes so that he’d be more comfortable.

“Want me to get Finn for you?” Puck asked. “Or one of the girls?”

Kurt’s only form of response was to snore.

“Right,” Puck nodded patting Kurt’s leg. “Later dude.”

Leaving the bedroom, Puck quietly closed the door behind him before heading back to the party. Meeting up with Sam and Finn, he let them know where Kurt was before strutting over to the redhead he’d been eyeing all night.

A sober Sebastian Smythe was also at the party. He made sure to keep out of sight from any of the Glee kids. They were all still angry at him about nearly blinding Blaine with a slushie. But he wasn’t bothered about them or Blaine. It was Kurt Hummel he was interested in. He heard something interesting from another boy at school, the one who had been roommates with Kurt during his brief stay at Dalton.

Sebastian just wanted to know if the rumours were true. Unfortunately, the boy Kurt had been roommates with wasn’t known for his honesty. He often invented rumours purely for his own entertainment. Sometimes what he said was completely true. Other times it was based on truth but exaggerated in places and sometimes it was just complete lies. 

Sebastian had tried to discover the truth from Blaine but it didn’t seem as though Blaine knew anything. So Sebastian was at this foul-smelling public school party to find out for himself.

He made his way upstairs and started looking in the rooms. The first room contained a drunken couple making out. He quickly closed the door and carried on to the next. That turned out to be the bathroom and somebody was kneeled down with their head in the toilet bowl throwing up. Closing the door, Sebastian continued on to find the room Kurt was currently sleeping in. 

Turning the light on, Sebastian locked the door behind him and carefully tiptoed to the bed. Kurt shifted in his sleep a little but didn’t wake. Biting his lip, Sebastian raked his eyes over Kurt’s form, his eyes zoning in on Kurt’s crotch area. Stretching out his fingers, Sebastian carefully unbuckled Kurt’s belt and slipped down his pants. Pulling them down to his knees, Sebastian was disappointed to find a pair of boxers. He was hoping for panties or a thong. 

Not yet finished with his task, Sebastian slowly slipped down Kurt’s boxers and his cock hardened in delight as he discovered the rumours were completely true. Kurt Hummel had a fucking pussy.

With his eyes on his prize, Sebastian carefully and slowly settled himself on the bed between Kurt’s legs. Leaning his face in close, he inhaled deeply, his head swimming with the intoxicating scent of Kurt’s core. Damn, the pussy-boy even smelled innocent. Sebastian just couldn’t wait to taint and corrupt.

He rested his hands on Kurt’s inner-thighs and took a few steadying breaths. Glancing up at Kurt’s face, Sebastian checked he was still asleep. Satisfied that his beautiful victim wasn’t about to wake up, Sebastian ghosted a finger over Kurt’s pussy-lips. Using his fingers, Sebastian pushed the folds apart to get a proper view of Kurt’s cunt and expose his clit. 

“So beautiful,” Sebastian whispered in admiration as his eyes hungrily drank in the sight of Kurt’s hairless pussy. He wondered whether the boy shaved or if he simply hadn’t grown hair yet.

Slowly, Sebastian moved in closer and gave a slow lick from Kurt’s ass crack up to his pretty little clit. He felt the sleeping boy shift a little and Sebastian paused, worried he might wake. When Kurt stopped fidgeting, Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to the boy’s vagina. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore overwhelmed by just how turned on he was.

Burying his face back in Kurt’s pussy, Sebastian flicked his tongue all over the mound, feeling the sleeping boy’s cunt starting to moisten. Sebastian smirked as he realised Kurt was getting wet and he licked deeper, his tongue exploring Kurt’s virgin hole. Sebastian moaned. He’d only ever tasted cock and asshole before. He never knew just how delicious a pussy might taste. 

Moving up a little, Sebastian sucked Kurt’s clit into his mouth and the pussy-boy let out a soft whine in his sleep and spread his legs further.

“That’s right,” Sebastian whispered encouragingly. “Let me see that pretty cunt, you dirty fucking slut.”

Coiling his fingers around Kurt’s hips, Sebastian used his mouth to make love to Kurt’s pussy. Pulling back to breathe, Sebastian spat on Kurt’s cunt and took a few seconds to admire how messy the pretty boy’s twat already looked. Diving back in, Sebastian kissed, licked and sucked harder at Kurt’s cunt and clit. He gave a gentle bite to Kurt’s throbbing clitoris and a warm gush spurted from the boy’s violated hole.

Sitting back, Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the puddle that had formed around Kurt on the bed. It was a fairly generous amount but Sebastian knew he could make that pussy weep a lot more juices.

“Later,” Sebastian promised in a whisper as he lightly grazed his thumb over Kurt’s pussy lips, making the sleeping boy shudder.

Pulling his thumb up to his own mouth, Sebastian sucked the juices off before carefully redressing Kurt. He put the covers over him and ghosted his knuckles over the boy’s cheek, gazing down at him with a fond expression in his eyes as he brushed some of the hair away from Kurt’s face. Pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple, Sebastian exited the room.

XXX

Waking up, Kurt felt a little disoriented wondering where he was. Then he remembered the party and Puck helping him up to bed. Relaxing, he pushed the covers off of himself and sat up. He winced as he felt the dampness between his legs. He was then mortified to discover a wet patch on the sheets he’d been sleeping on. He thought that maybe he’d wet himself and his cheeks burned with humiliation at the thought.

Not wanting anyone to find him on a bed with a very obvious wet patch, Kurt quickly pulled on his shoes and left the room. Returning downstairs, he quickly scanned the mass of bodies for signs of a friendly face. He couldn’t see anyone. 

Done with the party, he turned on his heel and made his way out the front door.

XXX

His car was currently being fixed up in his dad’s garage after some stupid jocks had vandalised it. That meant Kurt had little choice but to walk back from the party, not that he was really in a fit state to drive anyway. 

Goosebumps broke out over his porcelain flesh and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, a tiny voice in his mind warning him that he was being followed. Nervously, Kurt looked back over his shoulder, taking in his surroundings and searching for a sign that someone might be following him. He couldn’t see any hint that he was being followed, but a strong sense of dread still loomed over him.

Turning a corner, Kurt was sure he heard some form of movement behind him. Eyes on the ground, he held his messenger bag tighter to his chest and sped up his pace. After several hurried steps, he broke into a run, his heart hammering from a panic he couldn’t even explain. He raced around another corner, twisting his neck round to check if he was being pursued, before smashing into another body. 

“Sebastian!” Kurt gasped upon realising just who he had bumped in to. “Hey, get your meerkat hands off of me,” Kurt complained when the other teen took a rough grip on his wrists before slamming him against the brick wall. “What are you doing?” Kurt asked feeling his previous panic increase once more.

“Do try to be quiet, Gay Face,” Sebastian retorted leaning in and nipping Kurt’s bottom lip, much to Kurt’s shock, “I’d like us to be in a more private setting before I have you screaming like a dirty little bitch.”

“Get off me, let me go!” Kurt yelled at him not liking the words spilling out of Sebastian’s mouth or the deranged look in his eyes one bit.

Sebastian raised one hand and delivered a sharp smack across Kurt’s face, a red hand print rapidly forming on the china skin.

“Don’t struggle, Kurt,” Sebastian warned latching his long fingers around Kurt’s throat, “you don’t want to make me mad, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby,” Kurt spat at him and Sebastian allowed himself to smirk in response before slapping Kurt round the face again.

“You’re such a bitch, Hummel,” Sebastian remarked sounding rather pleased, “I must admit I’ve always kind of loved that about you. It’ll make destroying you so much more satisfying. I was planning to go for Blaine and his pretty innocent school boy style, but then my eyes landed on you. Just look at you, you’re even more innocent than Blaine. I also heard that you have a sweet little boypussy. And it’s still untouched isn’t it; nobody else has had the chance to fuck that pretty little cunt yet. And you’re so damn beautiful, baby. So beautiful that you’re just made to be broken.”

“What… what do you want from me?” Kurt asked nervously while Sebastian’s fingers were still curled around his neck.

“Mmm, Kurt, baby,” Sebastian sighed huskily, “I wanna stretch your slut hole open and fuck the hell out of it. I want you to bleed. I want you to beg. And I want you to fucking cry. Oh Kurt Hummel, I just want to make your pussy suffer. I’m going to enjoy doing it too,” he added with a smirk before whipping out a set of handcuffs and looping them around Kurt’s wrists before the countertenor could even move a muscle. 

“Sebastian, please,” Kurt begged as the Warbler manhandled him down the street towards a car. “Stop it. This isn’t funny.”

“Do I need to gag you?” Sebastian asked. “Because I have no problem with that.”

“Please, let me go,” Kurt said quietly but his words were ignored.

Sebastian opened the backseat of the car door and roughly threw him into it. Kurt landed painfully and ungracefully and felt a hand take hold of his chin. Looking up, Kurt met the eyes of his former bully, Dave Karofsky. 

“Hey, Hummel,” Dave greeted helping Kurt to sit properly, his hands still cuffed together.

“Kurt,” a familiar voice called from the driver’s seat. “What a pleasure to see you again.”

“Jesse,” Kurt said in shock as he recognised the former Vocal Adrenaline star.

“You remember me,” Jesse smiled. “I’m flattered.”

Kurt opened and closed his mouth wordlessly, uncertain what to think about the situation. He was handcuffed in a car with three people who he would never have imagined to socialise together. It had to be a prank. It had to be.

“What’s going on?” Kurt demanded to know once he had found his voice and Jesse was already driving in the opposite direction to Kurt’s house.

“Didn’t Sebastian tell you?” Jesse asked. “Kurt, we’re going to take you somewhere private and brutally fuck that nasty little cunt of yours. He does have one right?” He asked Sebastian.

“Oh yes,” Sebastian nodded from the passenger seat. “The rumours are true. Kurt Hummel has a fucking pussy. You’ll love it boys, it’s so pretty. Tastes good too.”

“You’ve already tried it?” Dave asked sounding jealous.

“I couldn’t resist,” Sebastian explained. “There he was, passed out in a bed, completely vulnerable. The little bitch fucking loved it too. He spread his legs further and let out pretty little moans. Then he made a mess all over the bed, didn’t you princess?”

Kurt felt sick as he realised what had really caused the wet patch he had woken up in.

Up front, Jesse and Sebastian fell into their own conversation.

“Dave,” Kurt whispered to the large boy beside him. “Please, get me out of this. Let me go.”

“Sorry,” Dave apologised though he didn’t sound remotely so. “But I’ve wanted you for so long and this is the only way I can have you.”

“That’s not true,” Kurt lied making sure to keep his voice down so the other two wouldn’t hear. “We can go somewhere. Just you and me. You just have to un-cuff me and let me go.”

“No way,” Dave replied with a chuckle resting one hand at the back of Kurt’s neck.

XXX

They arrived at their destination. Kurt had no idea where he was as he was pulled unceremoniously out of the car and marched towards a large door of a large expensive looking house.

“Where are we?” Kurt asked still feeling incredibly nervous but holding onto the hope that this was all just a cruel joke.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to talk, bitch,” Jesse pointed out with a rough smack to Kurt’s ass.

“Jesse, play nice,” Sebastian admonished. “Besides, his bitchy retorts, wit and sarcasm are part of what I like most about him. I’m looking forward to hearing him scream and shout. Welcome to my home, pussy-boy,” Sebastian said opening the door and leading the others inside. “Don’t worry; my parents are away on a cruise so we have the place to ourselves.”

“Please, just let me go, I won’t tell anyone,” Kurt pleaded, his hopes of it all being a joke beginning to fade.

“Come here,” Sebastian instructed crooking his finger at Kurt and indicating for him to step closer. “Good boy,” he praised when Kurt obeyed. Sebastian removed the handcuffs and gently rubbed Kurt’s wrists. “This is going to happen, Kurt,” he informed him casually as he slipped off Kurt’s jacket. “We heard about your pussy and now we know it really is there, we all want to have some fun with it. You shouldn’t be selfish, Kurt.”

“What do you want?” Kurt asked flinching as Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt. “Do you just want to see it and make fun of me?”

“Of course not,” Jesse told him helping Sebastian remove Kurt’s shirt, tweaking the boy’s nipples as he did so. “There are a lot of things I’m dying to do to your body, Hummel.”

“This isn’t… you’re not… this is a joke,” Kurt stammered out as Dave’s hands fumbled at his belt.

“So innocent,” Sebastian smirked stroking Kurt’s face softly. “Let me make it clear, princess. Tonight, we’re going to fuck you. All three of us. Don’t fight it,” he said as Kurt began to struggle, unable to break away from the three of them. “Just accept it so we can have some fun. You have a pussy, Kurt. Face it, you’re just meant to be used and abused.”

“You can’t,” Kurt argued still struggling. “This is rape,” his voice broke on the final word.

“Oh no, don’t say that,” Jesse replied. “That makes it sound so ugly. This is supposed to be fun. For us anyway.”

“Look Hummel,” Dave said as he stripped Kurt of the remainder of his clothing, leaving him naked and vulnerable. “You can’t fight the three of us off. The only way out of this is to do what we say. Then when we’re finished we’ll let you go.”

“I can even drive you home,” Sebastian offered.

“But the more you fight, the harder it will be,” Dave pointed out.

“Just comply,” Jesse told him. “Let it happen. It will be easier for everyone that way.”

“I really don’t want this,” Kurt whimpered, ashamed that tears were beginning to fall. “Please, don’t do this. Just let me go.”

“Bored now,” Jesse declared and he smacked Kurt across the face.

“Come on,” Sebastian ordered extending his hand to Kurt.

Looking round through tear-filled eyes, Kurt wondered if he could make it to the door or to a window. He couldn’t. Dave was right. He couldn’t take the three of them on. Whatever he did, he couldn’t prevent what was going to happen. He had no choice. Slowly, Kurt reached out and slipped his hand into Sebastian’s, hating himself for doing so.

“Good boy,” Sebastian nodded approvingly leading him down to the basement.

The room was surprisingly well lit with a comfortable looking bed, a cage, an array of sexual toys and instruments. Kurt shivered as he looked at some of them. 

“Please,” Kurt tried begging again. “I’ve never… I haven’t… I’m still…”

“We know,” Sebastian told him taking a hold of Kurt’s face in his hands and wiping away one of the tears with a smile. “And its ok. We like that you’re still a virgin.”

“It’s a total turn-on,” Jesse grinned. “Why do you think I dated Rachel?”

Kurt glared at the older boy, worried that maybe Jesse and some of his friends had done something vile and sinister to Rachel.

“So, who do you want first?” Dave asked moving up behind Kurt and circling an arm around his waist. “Really it ought to be me. We’ve known each other the longest. And I was your first kiss,” he boasted trailing his fingers down to play with the folds of Kurt’s vagina.

“You should choose me,” Jesse advised. “I’m awesome.”

“But I’m sexy,” Sebastian pointed out. “I know you’re attracted to me. You may not want to admit but I’ve seen the way you look at me. You always check me out. You were never jealous about me flirting with Blaine. You were jealous because I wasn’t hitting on you. That’s what you really wanted. You can’t lie to me, Kurt. I know a part of you has been desperate for my cock. This part in fact,” he said as he suddenly thrusted two fingers into Kurt’s cunt without warning.

“Oh,” Kurt gasped out without meaning to, his body falling forwards slightly into Sebastian’s hold.

“You like that?” Sebastian smirked looking pleased and Kurt shook his head in denial.

“You haven’t answered our question,” Jesse whined impatiently. “Who do you want to fuck you first? Or would you rather us just shove a dildo up there?”

Kurt’s eyes flickered towards the shelf of dildos and vibrators. He noted that all but one of them was very large. 

“No chance,” Sebastian said seeming to read Kurt’s thoughts. “You’re not having the little one. Either it’s a real cock or one of the big dildos. And those dildos will be fucking painful because you’re not getting any lube, princess. So make your choice or I’m going to make it for you. And I’ve got my eye on the fourteen inch black one,” Sebastian whispered into his ear.

More tears slipped from Kurt’s eyes. He didn’t want to choose, but he certainly didn’t want that black monster forced inside of him either. And he was confident that his three tormentors would be sadistic enough to rape him with it without any real preparation.

“Hurry up and pick, Hummel,” Dave huffed impatiently.

“Five seconds,” Jesse told him. “Five… four… three… two…”

“Sebastian,” Kurt whispered keeping his eyes to the floor, not wanting to see the other boys look of superior triumph.

“I knew you wanted me,” Sebastian declared, his two fingers still lodged inside Kurt’s pussy. “To the bed,” Sebastian told him. “Crawl.”

Feeling his entire body blush with humiliation, Kurt dropped to his hands and knees and crawled towards the bed, unintentionally wiggling his ass as he did so.

“Fuck,” Dave swore watching the pussy-boy’s movements.

“He doesn’t even realise how fuckable he is,” Jesse commented in awe.

“Enjoy the show boys,” Sebastian told the other two. “Kurt Hummel’s virginity is mine.”

He followed Kurt to the bed and forced him face-down onto the mattress. He landed a playful slap to his rear before stepping back to undress himself. Grabbing Kurt’s ankle, he guided him over onto his back then crawled on top of him.

“Condom?” Kurt asked.

“No,” Sebastian refused forcing Kurt’s legs apart and landing a quick slap to Kurt’s cunt.

“Go… go slow?” Kurt asked pleadingly.

“Of course,” Sebastian answered softly and Kurt felt himself relax before Sebastian violently forced his cock inside with one thrust.

“Ow!” Kurt cried out, eyes welling up with tears again and glaring at Sebastian accusingly as though he’d betrayed him.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Sebastian groaned in pleasure. He cantered his hips, relishing in the feel of Kurt’s pussy being forcibly stretched to accommodate him. “Be loud for me,” Sebastian requested placing one hand to Kurt’s throat as he snapped his hips back and forth, fucking Kurt hard and rough.

Kurt couldn’t control the whimpers, moans and other noises that spilled from his mouth. He felt his cheeks flame at how dirty he sounded. 

“You like that bitch?” Sebastian asked. Kurt sobbed around a choked moan and shook his head minutely, unable to do much more with Sebastian’s hand on his throat. “That’s not the answer I want,” Sebastian advised him menacingly. “So… do you like that, bitch? Answer me!” He demanded.

“Y-yes,” Kurt lied, unable to stop his hands from unintentionally trying to push Sebastian away.

Sebastian slapped him round the face then pinned Kurt’s wrists to the bed, only needing one hand to hold them down. With his other hand, Sebastian raked his nails down the expanse of Kurt’s porcelain flesh, delighting in the sight of it turning red.

“You’re a little fucking whore,” Sebastian hissed. “Say it,” he growled at him.

“I’m a…” Kurt tried to say barely able to breathe from the furious pace Sebastian was fucking him at. “I’m a… I’m a whore.”

Sebastian groaned and leaned down to suck a mark on Kurt’s neck, Kurt’s pussy squelching obscenely from its mistreatment.

“Dirty little cumrag,” Sebastian growled out as he spat on Kurt’s face, much to the boy’s shock. “You love my cock don’t you? Love your dirty cunt getting fucked. You’re so fucking wet, baby, and so damn tight. Tell me you love it, bitch.”

“I… I l-love it,” Kurt managed to say as he lay limp in Sebastian’s hold, crying softly as his body accepted the violating intrusion. 

Sebastian spat in Kurt’s face again and hooked one of the boy’s legs over his shoulder, changing the angle.

“Oh,” Kurt whined feeling hot all over as the pain gave way to something else. “Oh no,” he whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked with mock sympathy as he threw Kurt’s other leg over his shoulder.

“I… I… I can’t… it’s… it’s too much,” Kurt stammered as he fisted his hands in the sheets and tossed his head from side to side. “I can’t… I can’t take it… please… please stop.”

“Urgh,” Sebastian groaned plunging into him deeper. “Say my name, slut. Say my fucking name.”

“Se-seb-astian,” Kurt whimpered his back arching and hips bucking as he tried and failed to force Sebastian off of him. “Please, no, no, no, no, no. I can’t… I… I… gah!”

“Take it, whore,” Sebastian growled fucking the boy’s cunt harder, the tears streaming down Kurt’s face turning him on.

Kurt cried out and Sebastian felt the boy spasming and knew he was cumming. 

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian groaned letting Kurt’s legs drop back onto the mattress and leaning down to claim Kurt’s mouth. “Oh yeah,” Sebastian moaned spilling himself inside Kurt’s battered hole. “You’re beautiful when you cry,” he complimented and Kurt turned his face away in shame looking disgusted with himself.

Pulling out, Sebastian moved down the bed and settled between Kurt’s spread legs. He forced the boy’s pussy-lips apart to inspect the damage he had done.

“That’s beautiful,” Sebastian said. “Come look at this,” he called to Jesse and Dave and the other two joined him on the bed to stare at Kurt’s vagina.

“Ha, you made him bleed,” Jesse pointed out sounding impressed and Kurt shuddered in revulsion.

“How was it?” Dave wanted to know.

“Best fuck ever,” Sebastian grinned landing a slap to Kurt’s pussy.

“Oh, no,” Kurt whimpered and the other three laughed at his reaction.

“Better clean that up,” Jesse said indicating the bloodied mess of Kurt’s cunt.

The three of them moved off the bed, leaving Kurt lying there and Jesse filled a bucket with water from the tap on one of the walls. He then returned to Kurt and threw the cold water over Kurt’s groin area.

“Now it’s my turn,” Jesse insisted and he pulled Kurt off the bed and over to a chair.

Jesse sat comfortably in the chair then unzipped his pants and withdrew his cock. Taking a condom from his trouser pocket, he quickly slipped it over his erect penis before pulling Kurt fully down onto his cock.

“Argh!” Kurt screamed out in pain and Jesse groaned in arousal from the sound.

“I want you to be quiet,” Jesse told him. “Don’t make a sound, bitch, or we’ll have to punish you.”

Closing his mouth and his eyes, Kurt whimpered, his body automatically fighting to get away. 

“Hold still,” Jesse snapped at him, pinching his left nipple painfully and roughly smacking his clit.

Kurt slumped backwards, his back resting against Jesse’s chest and bit down on his lip to stifle his sounds as Jesse gripped his hips and forced him up and down on his cock. It hurt. And every now and then Jesse would reach towards his pussy and pinch or twist his clit painfully hard and Kurt barely managed to keep silent.

After just a few minutes, it became too much and Kurt cried out loud. Jesse forced Kurt off of his cock and threw him face-first to the floor.

“Pathetic,” Jesse commented. “Can’t even follow a simple instruction to keep quiet. Just what will I do with you now?”

“Please, I’m sorry,” Kurt whimpered. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Jesse barked at him kicking him in the stomach and Kurt grunted with pain. Grabbing a fistful of Kurt’s hair, Jesse pulled his head up, forcing him to his knees. He pulled the condom off and let it fall to the floor.

“Suck my cock,” he ordered forcing his dick through Kurt’s lips and making him instantly splutter. “I said suck,” Jesse yelled at him, slapping him round the face with his cock before ramming his dick down the boy’s throat again.

Struggling to breathe through his nose, Kurt sucked awkwardly at the cock in his mouth. He hadn’t even gone this far with Blaine. He didn’t know what to do.

“I bet you like that don’t you,” Jesse said still gripping Kurt’s hair and fucking Kurt’s face with his cock. “Skanky sluts like you always love cock. Oh, sweetie, what are you crying for?” He asked noticing the tears falling from Kurt’s lashes. “Oh, I know. You’re just hungry for my cum.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he tried to pull away but Jesse wouldn’t let him. He just had to take the abuse.

“You’re really not good at this are you?” Jesse huffed in annoyance. 

“It’s probably the first cock he’s had in his mouth,” Sebastian pointed out. “He just needs practice.”

“Oh he’ll definitely be getting practice,” Dave grinned.

“No, this isn’t working,” Jesse complained roughly shoving Kurt’s face away. “I’ll have to do it myself.”

He jerked himself off, keeping one hand on Kurt’s shoulder to keep him in place before forcing Kurt’s mouth open and erupting down his throat. He laughed as he watched the boy choke.

“Swallow,” Jesse commanded. “All of it,” he added forcing the cum that had dribbled down Kurt’s chin back into his mouth.

“Now its my turn,” Dave insisted obviously having lost patience. “On your hands and knees,” Dave ordered smacking Kurt’s ass.

Sniffing, Kurt moved into the required position, his body tense as he awaited further violation.

“Try and relax, baby,” Sebastian advised him from where he was watching.

His mind tried telling his body to relax but it just wouldn’t listen. Unfortunately, that made it hurt more when Dave forced his condom-covered cock into his aching pussy.

“That’s perfect,” Sebastian smiled. “He looks good on his knees, like the bitch he really is.”

“Tell me how it feels,” Dave asked. “And be honest.”

“It hurts,” Kurt whined and they all laughed it him. “Please, stop. I’m too sore.”

“I really don’t care,” Dave answered as he pounded into him. “I’ve been wanting this for a long time. Hey Hummel, I’ve got a surprise for you,” he said and before Kurt could blink he was being stretched even more as Dave forced one of the dildos into his body along with his cock. “How’s it feel?” Dave asked wickedly.

“It’s too much,” Kurt struggled to get his words out as he collapsed, his face resting in his hands. “It hurts so bad. I’m too full. I don’t like it. It hurts, I don’t like it,” he sobbed as it felt like his opening was being ripped. “Ow, ouch. No, no. It hurts. It hurts too much. I can’t take it. Stop it, please.”

“Oh god, does that bitch ever shut up,” Jesse complained before moving forward to force his dick down Kurt’s throat again. “Let’s see if you can do any better this time.”

Kurt gagged around the cock in his mouth, saliva dribbling past his lips and down his chin as he was savagely impaled from both ends.

Dave yanked the dildo out of Kurt’s cunt and Kurt howled around Jesse’s cock. It hurt just as much having the dildo removed as it had coming in. Kurt jumped as a finger played at the entrance of his asshole and his eyes widened in fear. He tried to look round to see what was happening but Jesse held his head still.

“Focus on my cock, slut,” Jesse told him. 

Another finger was in Kurt’s asshole, the two digits working in a scissoring motion to stretch him open. 

“Urgh, he’s crying again,” Jesse said with a roll of his eyes.

“Good,” Sebastian remarked coming round to see Kurt’s face. “I love seeing him cry,” he said as he reached out to pet Kurt’s hair.

Jesse pushed Kurt off of him and amused himself by slapping Kurt’s face with his cock for a while as Dave pushed the dildo into Kurt’s asshole.

“Argh!” Kurt wailed pathetically, his entire body screaming in protest. “Take it out,” he said so quietly that his words were unheard. “Please take it out,” he begged and for one second he thought Dave was being merciful as the dildo was pulled away. He soon realised he was foolish to think such a thing as it was shoved back inside of him even deeper than before. “Ow, ow, no, no, please,” he whined.

“Shut up,” Jesse snapped at him forcing his mouth back on his cock.

It really was too much for Kurt. The cock in his mouth. The cock in his pussy. The fake cock in his ass. He passed out.

XXX

Somewhat dazed, Kurt came back to consciousness to find his arms locked above him and his legs stretched and held securely in place, forcing him into an X shape. 

“Well, hey there, Sleeping Beauty,” Sebastian greeted stepping up to him with a glass of water. “Drink this, you’ll feel better.”

Suddenly realising how thirsty he was, Kurt gratefully opened up his mouth to accept the liquid down his throat.

“There you go,” Sebastian said once the water had been drained. “Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you,” Kurt mumbled, his eyes on the floor.

“Such a good boy,” Sebastian cooed affectionately as he circled his victim.

“Ah!” Kurt cried out in shock as a swat was delivered to the back of his thigh. It wasn’t a particularly painful hit. He just hadn’t been expecting it. “What are you doing?” Kurt asked fretfully twisting his neck as best as he could to see what he had been hit with.

“Relax,” Dave told him and Kurt started, not having noticed the larger boy who was now stood before him. “We’re just having a bit of fun.”

Another strike came across Kurt’s calf. His head and eyes jerked down to the attacked area and he discovered that the hit had come from Jesse who had a leather riding crop in his hand. Looking back to Dave, Kurt gulped as he noticed the stick in his hands with at least six strips of leather coming from the tip. 

He released a small yelp as his ass was beaten and tried turning to see what Sebastian had hit him with. It turned out to be a spanking puddle that would imprint the word ‘bitch’ on his skin if done correctly.

“I know what’ll make this more interesting,” Dave said as he lightly brushed the leather tails across Kurt’s chest. 

Dave winked at Kurt then moved away for a while before returning with a thick strip of red material. He fastened the blindfold around Kurt’s eyes, blocking his vision. Unable to see, Kurt became more nervous and started breathing heavier as he struggled in his bonds.

The hits came from the three other boys. All on different parts of his body, varying in force of the blows with no recognisable pattern as to when each hit would come from any of the three implements.

Again and again, Kurt cried out for them to stop but his pleas were ignored. Jesse beat Kurt the hardest, spitting hurtful insults at him all the while and taking great pleasure in calling him a girl. 

Although Kurt couldn’t see, he was confident it was Jesse who kept striking him between the legs and hitting his sensitive pussy and clit. He thought maybe his body would get used to the abuse and he’d become numb but it didn’t happen. The pain continued to make itself known and it was agony for the poor boy.

He couldn’t see Dave but he could sense that the larger boy was always close by. He could feel his breath on his face and hear Dave grunt every time he struck him with the strips of leather.

Then there was Sebastian landing blows to his ass and the backs of his thighs, occasionally leaning in to whisper words of reassurance into Kurt’s ear.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Sebastian told him, his soft words a complete contradiction to the painful spanks he delivered with the paddle. “You’re taking it so well. You look hot, Kurt.”

“Please just stop,” Kurt begged in a strangled tone.

“Just take it for a little bit longer, baby,” Sebastian told him encouragingly. 

“I hate you,” Kurt whimpered.

“Hey,” Sebastian complained sending a viciously hard whack to Kurt’s ass. “That hurt my feelings.”

He trailed his hand down Kurt’s back then gave a generous squeeze of Kurt’s red ass. Sebastian then moved his hand lower and shoved three fingers up Kurt’s pussy, battering his g-spot repeatedly.

“Oh, oh no,” Kurt moaned shrilly, desperately trying to close his legs but unable to because of his restraints.

“Look at that,” Jesse said with a smirk as he continued to slap his leather crop across Kurt’s back, chest, stomach and legs. “I think the little girl likes it,” he sniggered.

“I’m not… meh, mmm, oh… I’m not a… not a girl,” Kurt bit out still squirming about as much as his chains would allow.

“That feeling good?” Sebastian asked with a knowing smirk as he rammed his fingers against Kurt’s g-spot again and again, dropping the paddle and reaching his other hand round to toy with Kurt’s clit. “I asked you a question, princess.”

“Please,” Kurt whined thrashing his head about, now rocking his lower body down against Sebastian’s fingers rather than trying to squirm away.

“Please what?” Sebastian asked in a sing-song voice.

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Kurt muttered unable to prevent himself from wriggling his hips to get more of Sebastian’s fingers. He felt his throat tighten and burn with the urge to cry again. “Please… I don’t… I can’t… oh no.” His body felt as though it were on fire. Partly from the pain still being administered by Dave’s whip and Jesse’s crop. His skin also felt heated from Sebastian’s ministrations and the feeling that accompanied it. “Oh no,” Kurt sobbed as it registered fully in his mind that Sebastian’s touches were feeling good and that his body was betraying him by seeking more of it. “Mmm,” Kurt moaned brokenly, desperately trying to get better stimulation to his clit, and hating himself for doing so.

“Well look at that,” Sebastian commented with a smirk on his face. “Do you like me touching your throbbing little clit, Kurt?”

“Of course she likes it, little whore,” Jesse goaded.

“Ooh,” Kurt sighed in shock as Dave tweaked his nipple, not able to decide if the touch had been painful or pleasurable. 

The blindfold was removed and Kurt blinked as the light assaulted his eyes.

“Untie him,” Sebastian ordered and Dave bent down to release Kurt’s legs while Jesse hit Kurt with the crop a final time before releasing his arms.

Kurt collapsed back into Sebastian’s arms and was dragged over to the table and bent over it with his chest on the surface and his ass in the air. He gripped the edge of the table with his fingers, his legs falling open of their own accord, exposing his cunt to the room.

“Nice work,” Jesse commented admiring the ‘bitch’ Sebastian had managed to imprint across Kurt’s backside with the spanking paddle.

“Not bad,” Dave said appreciatively stepping up to Kurt and tracing each letter of the word, Kurt flinching at the touch.

“So, what’s next?” Jesse asked.

“Hmm,” Sebastian said thoughtfully as he petted Kurt’s hair. “I want you two to fuck him. One in his ass and one in his cunt. I’ll keep his mouth occupied.”

“No, no, please,” Kurt begged struggling to get away but Dave easily forced him back down, knocking the wind out of him. “Make it stop. Please, just make it stop. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Just let me go. I can’t take anymore,” he sniffed.

“Hey, ssh, ssh,” Sebastian soothed him. “You’ve been doing so well, Kurt. I’m really proud of you. Didn’t I tell you earlier that I wanted to make you bleed, beg and cry. And you’ve done that all so beautifully for me. You’re gorgeous, baby.”

“I’m not your baby,” Kurt seethed through clenched teeth.

“Oh of course not,” Sebastian laughed. “Because you and Blaine are loves young dream.”

“Does your boyfriend even know about this nasty little bitch hole you’ve got?” Jesse asked smacking Kurt’s pussy and then pinching his clit and making him wail.

“Well, does he?” Dave prompted as he rolled a fresh condom onto his cock, Jesse doing the same.

“No,” Kurt admitted quietly.

“Why not?” Sebastian asked sounding genuinely curious. “Afraid he won’t love you?”

Kurt turned his head away from Sebastian’s penetrating stare and looked determinedly at the wall.

“He’s a fool,” Sebastian told Kurt. “Any guy would be lucky to have you,” he reached his hand down to cup Kurt’s cunt, “to have this.”

“Mmm, oh,” Kurt moaned as Sebastian inserted a few fingers into his pussy and gave several sharp thrusts. “No,” Kurt sighed as he spread his legs further even though he didn’t want to.

“Fuck him,” Sebastian demanded pulling his fingers back and forcing them into Kurt’s mouth.

Dave eased himself into Kurt’s pussy and Jesse climbed onto the table, his knees resting on the wood either side of Kurt so he could ram himself into Kurt’s asshole. 

“See how sweet you taste?” Sebastian asked as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Kurt’s mouth.

“Ow, ow, stop… stop, stop, stop!” Kurt shrieked out so loud he felt as though his throat might tear.

“Breathe, baby, you’re taking it so beautifully,” Sebastian told him encouragingly as he climbed onto the table and traced his cock around Kurt’s lips. “You wanna suck me?” Kurt shook his head. “Wrong answer, Kurt,” Sebastian said smacking his dick across Kurt’s face. “Now, lets try again. Do you wanna suck me?”

Kurt made to shake his head but catching the warning glint in Sebastian’s eye he thought better of it. Closing his eyes and letting out a few pained yelps as Jesse roughly claimed his ass, Kurt shelved the little pride he had left.

“Y-yes,” Kurt whimpered.

“Yes what?” Sebastian prompted.

“I want to suck your cock,” Kurt barely managed to get the words out through his shame-filled tears.

“There’s my good boy,” Sebastian smiled at him pushing his cock past Kurt’s lips. “That’s it, Kurt, that’s good,” Sebastian told him. “I don’t know why you were complaining so much, Jesse. His mouth feels great.”

Kurt gagged and spluttered around the flesh in his mouth, looking up at Sebastian helplessly through his big teary eyes.

“So beautiful,” Sebastian breathed huskily. “Swallow for me, baby.”

Sebastian’s orgasm came, his cum spattering down Kurt’s throat. He somehow managed to swallow every drop and Sebastian congratulated him with a kiss.

“My stomach hurts,” Kurt whined. “Ow, oh… oh no,” he choked out as Jesse continued to pound his ass while Dave picked up his pace, plunging harder and faster into Kurt’s cunt.

Jesse’s orgasm hit before Dave and he pulled out of Kurt and awkwardly climbed down from the table and landed a heavy slap to his ass. Spreading Kurt’s butt cheeks apart, Jesse admired the stretched ruined hole then spat into it.

“Cum for me, Kurt,” Dave grunted working himself in and out of Kurt’s body.

Dave came but Kurt didn’t and his mind was too confused to know whether he was happy about that or not. He just slumped on the table, sniffling to himself as he continued to feel the pains of his abused body.

“Turn over, Kurt,” Sebastian instructed and the boy shook his head.

“No, no more, please,” Kurt sighed brokenly.

“Relax, I’m going to make you feel good,” Sebastian promised forcing Kurt onto his back on the table and pulling his legs apart. “Fuck, that looks so hot,” Sebastian praised as he thumbed Kurt’s blood-filled clit.

Bending down, Sebastian buried his face between Kurt’s legs and suckled at his clit.

“Oh. Mmm,” Kurt bit down on his lip trying to hold in the moans that threatened to spill from his mouth.

“Hey, none of that,” Sebastian admonished with a smack to Kurt’s inner-thigh. “I wanna hear you. Understand?”

“Y-yes,” Kurt whimpered.

“Good boy,” Sebastian smirked, his eyes sparkling as he surveyed Kurt before returning his mouth to the boy’s pussy.

Kurt brought his fist up to his mouth and bit on his knuckle for a while before Sebastian pinched his hip. Closing his eyes, Kurt tried to imagine that he was somewhere else. Somewhere with Blaine. He tried to pretend it was Blaine between his legs making him feel so unbelievably good. It didn’t work. He just couldn’t picture Blaine. Even with his eyes closed he could only see Sebastian. 

His hips jerked violently and Sebastian had to forcibly hold Kurt down. At times, Kurt thought he was trying to pull away and resist the pleasure Sebastian was forcing upon him. At other times he wasn’t so sure and thought maybe he was arching up into it, desperate to feel more. He just didn’t know. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know.

“Oh fuck,” Kurt swore and Sebastian licked deeper into Kurt’s hole, immensely turned-on by the curse word he pulled from Kurt’s mouth. “Oh, oh, oh, Sebastian, please!”

Kurt’s body tensed up and he felt breathless as he started to tremble. His cunt gushed with fluid and his body shuddered uncontrollably as he squirted.

Sebastian gathered some of the juices in his mouth before spitting it out over Kurt’s torso.

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” Sebastian growled huskily as he moved further up and captured Kurt’s lips in a kiss. “Did that feel good?”

“Y-yes,” Kurt admitted and he blushed in shame. “C-can… can I go home now?” Kurt asked desperately.

“Not yet,” Sebastian replied and Kurt curled in on himself clutching at his belly and quietly sobbing.

“Good news, Kurt,” Jesse said somewhat tauntingly. “You get to choose what we do to you next.”

“Let me go,” Kurt mumbled.

“No,” Jesse responded bluntly. “We’re going to give you three options and you get to choose which one we do. Understand?”

Kurt nodded wishing that he was at home tucked safely in his bed.

“Option one,” Jesse listed. “We dress you up like a proper whore and take you out to work the prostitute block.”

“No, no, you can’t,” Kurt cried out in horror.

“Hey, hey, relax,” Sebastian said gently gathering Kurt in his arms. “You have two other options to choose from.”

“Option two,” Jesse continued. “We take you in the backyard and you get on all fours and get fucked by the neighbour’s dog.”

Kurt’s stomach clenched painfully and he felt incredibly sick.

“Or option three,” Jesse smiled. “A little bit of role play. You see, Dave here has a little bit of a daddy kink. He fucks you and you call him daddy. The choice is yours.”

“I feel sick,” Kurt whimpered feeling repulsed by all three of the options presented to him.

“Make your choice, Kurt,” Jesse huffed impatiently. “Or I’ll pick for you. And truth be told, I’m leaning towards the idea of you being fucked by a dog.”

“No,” Kurt cried.

“Pick, Kurt,” Sebastian prompted and Kurt felt dizzy with nausea.

There was no way he was picking the dog. That was just horrifying. He certainly didn’t want to call Dave ‘daddy’ but he definitely didn’t want to be a prostitute for the night either. Closing his eyes, he tried to decide which would be the least horrible out of his choices. He considered the prostitute trip and wondered if he could perhaps run away. Looking round at his three captors he quickly realised his chances of getting away was incredibly slim. That left Dave’s daddy kink. 

“Hurry up,” Jesse snapped at him. “Three… two…”

“Da-daddy,” Kurt whispered so quietly that only Sebastian heard it.

“Right, let’s set up,” Sebastian said and Dave moved away to get himself ready while Sebastian and Jesse prepared Kurt.

They cleaned him up before dressing him up like a girl. They clipped a bra round his chest and fitted a pair of pink cotton panties over his pussy then put him in a mini-skirt and a pink top sporting the words ‘daddy’s little princess’.

“Please don’t make me do this,” Kurt pleaded to Sebastian who seemed to be treating him the best out of the three boys.

“This is happening, Kurt,” Sebastian told him firmly. “Just treat it as an acting role. You’ll be great.”

“You ready, Dave?” Jesse asked.

“Ready,” Dave nodded and Kurt looked to him and gasped.

Dave was wearing a flannel shirt and a cap. At a quick glance, he looked a lot like Burt Hummel. It was very disturbing and Kurt realised it was probably deliberate. 

“Now here’s what you’re going to do,” Jesse instructed. “You’re going to start on the bed, masturbating with… this hairbrush,” he explained handing a pink-handled hairbrush to Kurt. “Then your daddy is going to walk in and catch his little girl in the act. Have fun.”

“Go on,” Sebastian encouraged and Kurt shakily walked to the bed.

Hairbrush in hand, he settled himself on the bed and lazily slipped his hand up his skirt and into his panties. He stared unseeingly at the wall as his fingers skimmed over his pussy, his actions like that of a zombie.

“Boo, not good enough,” Jesse called out. “Put some real effort into it. Make it sexy or I’m bringing that dog down here to mount you.”

Not liking that threat at all, Kurt turned his gaze to the ceiling and took a deep breath hoping it would help him relax. It didn’t. Still, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was, he slipped his panties off and spread his legs. He fingered his pussy-lips awkwardly. He’d always been ashamed of his unusual anatomy so he’d never really taken the time to explore himself down there before.

Eyes closed, Kurt continued to touch himself, unaware of Jesse filming the scene. Slowly, Kurt brought the brush handle to his opening, wincing as he slowly inserted it into himself. It was uncomfortable, but it didn’t hurt as much as the dildo or when Jesse violently fucked him. 

He felt like crying again but no tears actually fell. Kurt just tried to block out the reality of what he was being subjected to and continued to push the hairbrush handle in and out of himself at a slow pace.

Then Dave made his grand ‘entrance’, shouting at him when he ‘caught’ him in the ‘act’. Startled by Dave’s booming voice, Kurt sat up, the brush still inside him and stared up at Dave with wide-eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing, you little slut?” Dave roared at him and Kurt was relieved that the boy didn’t sound like his real dad when he shouted.

“I… I’m sorry,” Kurt babbled pulling the brush out and closing his legs, trying to cover himself. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“So, this is what my little girl does in her bedroom all day is it?” Dave asked. “Well, is it?”

“N-no,” Kurt answered. “I’ve never… this is the first time. I promise. I’m so sorry, daddy.”

“Give me that brush,” Dave ordered and Kurt handed it over. “You naughty little girl,” Dave hissed at him as he manhandled Kurt so that he was on all fours with his ass in the air, his rear facing Jesse’s camera. 

He brought the brush down on Kurt’s ass and continued to spank him with it.

“Ow, ow,” Kurt bit out. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, daddy.”

“Dirty little girl,” Dave told him spanking him with the brush. “What were you masturbating about, bitch? Huh? You thinking about boys doing dirty things to your nasty little cunt?”

“No, no daddy, I wasn’t,” Kurt whimpered. 

“Then maybe you were thinking about me,” Dave said. “A real man. Is that right, bitch? Were you touching your nasty little pussy and thinking about your daddy?”

Kurt just sobbed in response.

“Turn around, whore,” Dave demanded and he roughly pushed Kurt onto his back. “Daddy’s going to give his little girl just what she wants.”

Fitting a condom on his cock, Dave pushed into Kurt’s opening and forced the hairbrush handle into Kurt’s mouth.

“Does daddy’s little girl like that?” Dave asked. “You like being a whore for your daddy?”

Closing his eyes, Kurt simply held his breath and waited to pass out.

XXX

When Kurt came around, he found himself still on the bed and the other three were sat around a T.V watching the footage of Kurt being fucked by his ‘daddy’ Dave.

He felt disgusting and used, more so than he had all night.

“Look who’s awake,” Jesse pointed out being the first to notice Kurt. “Get over here, bitch. Crawl to me.”

Kurt slipped off the bed and dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to Jesse, his eyes on the floor.

“Suck,” Jesse requested yanking Kurt up by his hair and forcing his cock down his throat.

Kurt gagged and his eyes watered as he took the abuse. Soon enough, Jesse was spilling his seed down his throat and Kurt’s stomach ached painfully. 

He barely had time to get his breath back before Dave was feeding him his dick. Again, Kurt gagged and choked around the cock in his mouth. Then when Dave spunked down his throat Kurt felt his stomach clench.

With Dave done, Sebastian stepped forward and slipped his hard length into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt whined around Sebastian’s cock but made the effort to suck and slurp at him. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Sebastian complimented. “Like your lips were made to be around my cock. Both sets of lips,” he smirked.

Kurt kept his eyes locked with Sebastian’s, silently pleading with him to stop and let him go home.

“Soon, baby, soon,” Sebastian told him before releasing his load down Kurt’s throat.

“Ow,” Kurt whined. “My stomach hurts so much.”

Jesse and Dave left while Sebastian scooped Kurt in his arms and carried him bridal style up the stairs to the main part of the house.

“Can I go home now?” Kurt asked.

“Not quite yet,” Sebastian answered. “I’m sort of a selfish guy, Kurt. I want the chance to have you and your cunt all to myself for a bit longer.”

He carried Kurt upstairs to the bathroom and stripped him of the girl outfit he’d been wearing. Both naked, Sebastian guided them both into the walk-in shower and turned the water on to a comfortable heat.

They stood under the spray together, Sebastian’s arms wrapped around Kurt’s waist. Taking up the shower gel, Sebastian carefully washed Kurt clean. With his eyes closed, Kurt could almost pretend that he was showering with Blaine because Sebastian was treating him so gently, so caringly. But when Sebastian’s fingers rubbed over his pussy Kurt was reminded of where he was and who he was with.

“I’ve really enjoyed tonight,” Sebastian told Kurt. “Your pussy has taken everything so well. I wanted to fuck you from the second I saw you,” he confessed. “And when I heard you had a pussy I just knew I had to have you or I’d die.”

Kurt didn’t respond. He still felt dirty, he still felt used and he was still scared.

“Please don’t tell anyone about me,” Kurt begged.

“Hey,” Sebastian said gently pressing a kiss to Kurt’s temple. “I wouldn’t do that to you. What happened here tonight stays between us. Dave and Jesse won’t tell anyone and I won’t tell anyone. We keep quiet and you keep quiet.”

Kurt just nodded. He certainly didn’t want anybody to know about what had happened. Especially his dad or Blaine. 

“Kneel down,” Sebastian instructed, “I’ll wash your hair.”

Kurt sank to his knees and kept his eyes tight shut as Sebastian tended to his hair. 

Hair done, Sebastian turned the water off then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then picked up a second towel and carefully towelled Kurt dry. He then led the boy to his bedroom and fucked Kurt on his bed.

Sebastian did everything he could to make it feel good for Kurt and showered him with kisses. Squirming around underneath him, Kurt panted and groaned. He hated that Sebastian was making it feel so good. With all the touches and kisses, it didn’t feel like Kurt was being raped. It felt like Sebastian was making love to him and that was more tormenting than anything that he had been subjected to that night.

“I want you to remember me,” Sebastian whispered into Kurt’s ear. “Forever.”

Kurt let out a muffled sob knowing that there was no way he would be able to forget even if he wanted to.

By now, Kurt’s pussy easily accepted the intrusion of Sebastian’s cock. His body took Sebastian so perfectly and Kurt hated how he clung desperately to Sebastian, bucking his hips up against him. He wasn’t just taking it from Sebastian anymore. Kurt was responding and actually reciprocating.

“Oh, oh, Sebastian,” Kurt moaned breathlessly as his lower body spasmed. 

Sebastian came deep inside Kurt’s cunt and a pool of Kurt’s juices was left on the bed sheets.

Sebastian pulled out and Kurt rolled onto his side and cried, feeling utterly disgusted with himself that he had responded in such a way.

Moving behind him, Sebastian cuddled Kurt against his chest and waited for the boy’s tears to dry.

Getting up from the bed, Sebastian redressed before moving back to Kurt and stroking his hair.

“Come on,” Sebastian said. “Your clothes are downstairs,” he took Kurt’s hand and led him down.

He helped him get dressed before grabbing his keys and leading Kurt out and helping him into the front seat of the car.

“So, where do you live?” Sebastian asked and Kurt gave him directions.

On the drive to Kurt’s house, Sebastian attempted to engage him in conversation but Kurt didn’t respond. He just focused on not crying again.

“Stop here,” Kurt requested when they were round the corner from his house.

Sebastian pulled over.

“I’d love to see you again,” Sebastian said to Kurt.

“Stay away from me,” Kurt told him before scrambling out of the car and running the rest of the way to his house.

XXX

“Kurt,” Finn gasped in relief when Kurt came through the front door. “Dude, I was so worried.”

“Sorry,” Kurt apologised seeing that Puck and Sam had been waiting for him too.

“What happened?” Sam asked. “I called Blaine and Mercedes and everybody else. Nobody knew where you were.”

“I just… I went for a walk,” Kurt lied.

Finn nodded in acceptance but Sam and Puck clearly didn’t believe it.

“I’m tired,” Kurt said honestly. “I’m just going to go to bed.”

XXX

(About a month or so later)

Arms folded across his chest, Kurt walked up the pathway and knocked on the front door of Sebastian’s house. He waited nervously fighting off the urge to be sick.

“Kurt,” Sebastian greeted as he opened the door. “Come in,” he said standing back so Kurt could enter. “I knew you couldn’t resist me.”

He moved in to push Kurt against the wall and claim his mouth but Kurt twisted his face away.

“That’s not why I’m here,” Kurt said.

“Have… have you told someone?” Sebastian asked going pale and looking genuinely scared.

“No, no-one,” Kurt answered. “But I… I’m pregnant,” he whispered and Sebastian just blinked at him silently. “I just… I thought you should know.”

“Its… its mine?” Sebastian asked stepping backwards and having to hold onto the banister of the staircase for support.

“You were the only one who didn’t use protection,” Kurt murmured.

“Wait, where are you going?” Sebastian asked when Kurt made to walk out the door. “We need to talk about this, figure out what we’re going to do. What do you need from me, Kurt?”

“To reverse time,” Kurt sobbed. “To go back to that night and just… not do that to me.”

“Kurt I…” Sebastian’s words failed him. “I can take care of you. Of both of you,” he said gesturing to Kurt’s stomach. “Is that what you want?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Do you want an abortion?” Sebastian asked gently. “I could… I can pay. And I’ll come with you.”

“I can’t… I can’t do that,” Kurt replied.

“So you’re keeping it?” Sebastian clarified and Kurt nodded as more tears slipped down his face. “Look, if you have sex with Blaine you could tell him the baby is his. But you have to do it really soon so it will be believable.”

“That isn’t fair to him,” Kurt said clearly remembering the Finn/Quinn/Puck baby scandal. “And if he knew about my pussy he might not want me anyway. That’s why… that’s why I broke up with him.”

“You broke up?” Sebastian asked wondering how he hadn’t possibly heard. “When?”

“When do you think?” Kurt sneered at him. “I broke up with him the day after you raped me. So now I don’t have a boyfriend, I can’t sleep because I keep having nightmares about what you sick Neanderthals did to me and now I’m pregnant. Thank you so much, Sebastian.”

Kurt turned on his heel and stepped out of the door heading back to his car that was parked on the roadside.

“Wait, Kurt,” Sebastian called. “I can take care of you. We can be a family. We can be in love,” he smiled reaching his hand out to caress Kurt’s cheek.

“No we can’t,” Kurt retorted. “I could never love you. Not after what you did to me. I’m only telling you about this because it’s the right thing to do. But I don’t want you anywhere near me or my baby.”

“Our baby,” Sebastian insisted. “Kurt, think, when you have a kid your chance at love and romance is dead. Do you honestly believe you can find someone who can accept you? Someone who will accept your pussy and fucking worship it like I do. Someone who will accept you having a child and love him or her like their own. Someone who will put up with your diva attitude.”

“Just leave me alone,” Kurt replied stepping away.

“If you walk away from me then you’ll be alone forever,” Sebastian warned him. “You have one shot at true love with Blaine. And to do that you need to have sex with him and make him believe this child is his. That’s if he can accept your pussy. And if it doesn’t work out with him, then the only other option you have is me. Would you really rather be alone?”

Kurt didn’t answer. He just swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way to his car. 

XXX

(about 8 months later)

After his talk with Sebastian, Kurt had driven to Blaine’s. They had talked and Kurt had revealed that he had a pussy, telling Blaine that was the reason for breaking up with him. Blaine had claimed he loved him anyway and then they’d made love and it was beautiful.

Blaine had used a condom so when Kurt told him he was pregnant he said the condom must have split. Blaine didn’t question him for a second and made promises of forever.

Telling Burt had been scary. Especially for Kurt. He was terrified his dad would look at him and somehow know he was being deceitful. His dad had shouted for a while but then he calmed down and assured Kurt that he was loved. He told Blaine he was part of the family and that he would be there to support the two of them as well as his grandchild.

So it was that Blaine was holding Kurt’s hand in the hospital as he gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

“Our son,” Blaine gushed holding the child in his arms and staring down at him in wonder. “You know, I think he looks like me,” Blaine smiled and Kurt’s heart ached with guilt but he smiled through it as he reached his hands out to hold his baby. “What shall we call him?”

Kurt gazed down lovingly at his boy, almost tempted to name him Sebastian after his father, but he knew that would raise questions. 

“How about Cory?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I like that,” Blaine grinned bending down to kiss Cory’s forehead.

XXX

A few weeks later, Kurt was sitting at a table in the Lima Bean cooing over Cory while Blaine was using the toilet. Sebastian strode in and sat beside him.

“Hey,” Sebastian said breathlessly gazing down at his son. “What’s his name?”

“Cory,” Kurt answered and Sebastian smiled as Cory stared up at him in wonder. 

“Could I hold him?” Sebastian asked.

Quietly, Kurt handed his son over.

“He’s so beautiful,” Sebastian said and he pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek before passing him back to Kurt. Reaching into his coat pocket, Sebastian handed over an envelope. “It’s money,” Sebastian told him. “Five thousand dollars. I’m sorry I can’t give more.”

“Sebastian I can’t accept this,” Kurt said.

“Yes you can,” Sebastian answered. “Just put it in your bag, please.” Kurt did as he was asked. “And here,” he said quickly checking that Blaine wasn’t on his way back then. “I’d like Cory to have this,” he handed over a silver wristwatch. “It was my great-great-grandfathers,” Sebastian explained. “It’s been passed down through the family. I really want Cory to have it.”

Kurt nodded silently and put the watch safely away in his bag.

“I won’t bother you again,” Sebastian promised. “I just… I just had to see him. Just once.”

Kurt nodded and handed Cory back over so Sebastian could have another quick cuddle with his son.

“Hey,” Blaine said as he returned not looking too pleased to see Sebastian.

“Hey Blaine,” Sebastian said. “Congratulations. You and Kurt have a beautiful son. Make sure you take care of him.”

Sebastian took his final look down at Cory before handing him back to Kurt and then taking his leave.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine lived happily ever after.

So did Sebastian.

So did Cory.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END
> 
> THANKS FOR READING
> 
> IQR


End file.
